1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an air freshener for use in automobiles, having a base-power unit, and a connectable and detachable ventilate fragrance dispersing unit containing a heating element and a replaceable gel-scent cartridge, the fragrance dispersing unit having a detachable means to attach the fragrance dispersing unit to the automobile vent system to utilize the automobile air-conditioning system to disperse the fragrance throughout the automobile. The power supply in the base-power unit may be a cigarette lighter plug, a battery or a solar/electric cell.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of air fresheners in known in prior art, some adapted for use in automobiles. An air freshener for motor vehicles of a type inserted in an electric cigarette lighter socket included in the dash of an automobile, including an airflow casing for holding a replaceable scent cartridge and a heat producing resistor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,931 to Quintana, incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,581 to Smith, incorporated herein by reference, an automobile plug-in air freshener is disclosed, inserted into the cigarette lighter socket in an automobile, having a rotatable switch, a heating element, replaceable scent cartridges and a formed slot for inserting the cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,078 to Steiner, et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses an air freshener dispenser having a two-part housing comprising a base having a control circuit, and a cover having the dispensing blower and replaceable fragrance cartridge, the invention powered by onboard battery supply and having a low battery alarm mechanism.
The present invention is distinguished from the above in that it has a variety of power sources, including solar power, has at least two detachable components, including a base-power unit and a ventilated fragrance dispersing unit having a heating element for thermally transforming a gel contained in a replaceable cartridge to an airborne vaporous scent. The two components are connected by a retractable wire. The ventilated fragrance dispersing unit may be separated from the base-power unit and attached to the vent port in the air-conditioning system of the automobile, allowing the air conditioning of the automobile to act as a means of dispersing the fragrance from the cartridge throughout the interior of the automobile. A switch included on the base power unit allows the user to choose the power source, which is either solar/voltaic cell, low-voltage dry cell battery, or the automobile electrical system.